


A Good Memory

by LgStrike



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgStrike/pseuds/LgStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas tente pegar uma lembrança boa. Uma lembrança de que aquilo tudo valeu a pena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas Toramaru pertence ao Gouenji HEU /apanha
> 
> E estou aqui com mais uma fic de Inazuma 8'D  
> Maaaaas dessa vez é de um casal que gosto \=3=/ GouTora <3  
> acho que já tá na hora de variar e postar fic de outro fandom -qq
> 
> Fic de presente para LilyYuu Black >w

**A Good Memory**

**One-shot**

_ Hoje no treino, o capitão bloqueou o sue Bakunetsu Screw, não foi?

A primeira pergunta que ele fez depois de ter lançado a bola em minha direção e eu ter repetido o mesmo ato dele de antes, por reflexo chutei a bola com tudo na direção que a mesma veio. E garoto conseguiu bloquear meu chute com facilidade... Toramaru realmente tem talento para o futebol.

_ Onde quer chegar?

Perguntei para o moreno que agora estava na minha frente e com a bola de futebol em mãos.

_ Não importa o quão confiante esteja, não existem técnicas individuais que sempre funcionam 100%.

Ele falava enquanto dava embaixadinhas, ainda não conseguia compreender onde ele estava querendo chegar. Na verdade... não conseguia entender nada do que ele falava, minha cabeça estava tão cheia do problema que estou tendo com meu pai e isso de eu sair do time que não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra que saia da boca dele. Mas estranhamente os meus olhos não perdiam um movimento que ele fazia, meus ouvidos parecem que perderam a capacidade de escutar, mas meus olhos pareciam bastante interessados em olhar para a criança a minha frente.

O observava atentamente, cada movimento, cada expressão. Seu rosto infantil tinha expressões felizes enquanto brincava com a bola, seus olhos demonstravam confiança enquanto fazia as embaixadinhas, ele parecia falar animado seja lá qual fosse o assunto.

Toramaru realmente foi um garoto que chamou minha atenção rápido. Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia que o vi pela primeira vez, quando Endou apresentou o pequeno a todos, Toramaru estava bastante tímido naquela hora, jurava que a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar. Mas o que realmente me chamou atenção foi dele nunca chutar a bola para o gol, fiquei curioso, muito por sinal, queria entender o motivo de jogar daquela forma. Medo do gol? Medo de errar? Nunca tinha chutado para o gol antes? Precisava saber, estranhamente queria saber mais sobre aquele pequenino, ele me despertava uma curiosidade significativa.

E qual foi a minha surpresa ao saber que não chutava com medo de roubar a cena dos outros jogadores... ouvi isso me irritou, me irritou dele não liberar toda sua força apenas por isso, ele não estava mais em um time de uma escolinha, era agora o jogo contra o mundo.

Mas ao ver o garotinho chutando a bola pude ver o porquê dele se segurar antes, ele era realmente bom, devia se destacar muito fácil quando jogava em um time de uma escola.

_ Por que nós dois não tentamos uma técnica que sempre será 100%?

Voltei a prestar atenção no que ele dizia assim que vi aqueles olhos brilharem para mim e seu rosto estava cheio de confiança... e parecia feliz também.

_ Sempre 100%?

Perguntei a ultima coisa que ele tinha dito na frase, como se estivesse escutado, e o que não é verdade... nem sei o que ele disse antes.

_ Nós podemos fazer uma técnica de combinação usando meu Tiger Drive e seu Bakunetsu Storm!

Falou com a bola agora em mãos e a esticando pra mim, como se fosse um pedido e estivesse esperando minha resposta. Fiquei um pouco surpreso, embora não demonstrei muito, não seria nada mal combinar nossas técnicas, mas...

_ E se não funcionar? — perguntei serio, tínhamos que ver essa possibilidade, não é de toda certeza que conseguiríamos fazer uma técnica que sempre fica no 100%.

_ Mas com a gente com certeza vai!

Não pude deixar de sorri com essa afirmação dele. Falava todo feliz, confiante, Toramaru era... realmente interessante. Acabei acreditando que com certeza iria funcionar com nos dois.

_ Vamos tentar isso amanhã.

Disse por fim, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta do time e começando a andar, e ele logo seguiu a mesma direção que a minha. Lembrei que nossas casas são pra o mesmo lado.

Enquanto caminhávamos em silêncio olhei discretamente para o pequeno ao meu lado. Parecia tão feliz de eu ter concordado em treinar uma técnica junto com ele, não duvido nada que a qualquer momento ele começasse a saltitar.

_ Toramaru, por que você começou a jogar futebol?

Nem sei por que fiz essa pergunta, mas sempre estou curioso sobre ele, sempre querendo saber mais sobre esse garoto.

Ele olhou surpreso pela pergunta repentina, é tanto que quase derrubou a bola que estava em suas mãos. Mas foi minha vez de olhar surpreso assim que o vi olhar para mim e corar. Não conseguir entender.

_ E-Etto... é que... bem...

Paramos de andar e fiquei encarando ele sem entender, eu apenas perguntei o porquê dele jogar, será que o motivo é tão constrangedor assim? E isso me deixou mais curioso ainda para saber, muito mesmo.

Olhava fixamente para o moreno, mas parece que olha-lo só o deixava mais encabulado. Toramaru respirou fundo, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e apertou a bola que tinha nas mãos.

_ Foi... por sua causa.

_ Hah?

Olhei surpreso. Vi que Toramaru corou mais ainda, embora estava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada suas bochechas avermelhadas se destacavam. E o que exatamente eu tinham a ver com sua vontade de jogar?

_ É... É que... desde que eu vi o Gouenji-san jogando, eu achei... fascinante. Eu sempre te acompanhei desde que você jogava no Kidokawa Seishu... Eu tinha ficado preocupado quando você não tinha aparecido na final do “Football Frontier” do ano passado e depois nunca mais você apareceu em campo, isso realmente me entristeceu. — surpreso. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia ficar, não sabia o que falar — Quando eu te vi entrar naquele jogo da Raimon contra a Teikoku... vi mais uma vez o Fire Tornado... Eu tinha muita vontade de jogar junto com você, então comecei a praticar, sabia que no FF desse ano eu não poderia entrar, então tinha esperanças no FFI de finalmente conhecer o Gouenji-san.

Falou tudo aquilo sem olhar nenhuma vez pra mim. Engraçado como antes meus ouvidos não estavam escutando nada do que ele falava, mas agora escutaram tudo, atentamente a cada palavra e... estranhamente... eu adorei ouvir tudo que foi dito.

Toramaru encarava o tempo todo a bola como se na verdade estivesse conversando com ela. Eu tinha que dizer algo, mas não me vinha nenhuma frase coerente em mente.

_ Você... sempre me observou?

_ Ha-Hai.

_ ...

_ ...

_ Não sabia que era meu stalker. — sorri de leve

_ Haah??!

Como eu disse, não vinha nenhuma frase coerente em mente, aquela minha declaração o atingiu como uma flecha, é tanto que a bola caiu de suas mãos e foi rolando, se distanciando um pouco de nós.

Vermelho. Muito, mas muito vermelho ele ficou, estava vendo a hora de fumaça sair pelas orelhas.

_ Eu... Eu não... eu apenas... Apenas o admiro!

Falou quase gritando e balançando os braços. Ele... admirava-me? Isso me surpreendeu, de uma forma positiva.

_ Entendo — disse por fim, ou melhor, foi a única coisa que conseguir dizer.

Fui andando até onde a bola tinha rolado, a chutei na direção de Toramaru fazendo a bola cair perfeitamente em suas mãos.

_ Amanha, vamos começar a treinar a técnica, fique preparado — sorri por fim.

O moreno arregalo os olhos por segundos, mas logo depois seu grande sorriso se destaca em seu rosto acompanhando com os grandes olhos que começaram a brilhar.

Eealmente... fofo.

_ Hai!! — disso, completamente empolgado.

Me despedi dele já que dali a diante tomaríamos direções diferentes. Continuei meu caminho a minha casa enquanto Toramaru virou a rua para ir a dele.

Caminhei pensativo. Engraçado isso, enquanto estava conversando com Toramaru, parecia que meus problemas com meu pai tinham desaparecido. Ver a animação dele parece que me contagiou e me permitiu sorrir e esquecer um pouco do que estava me atormentando, agora que voltei a caminhar sozinho, os problemas vieram à tona na minha mente... prevejo uma conversa nada agradável que terei com meu pai quando chegar em casa.

**::~oo~oo~::**

**::~oo~oo~::**

" _O futebol não pode salvar a vida de ninguém._ "

" _No fim das contas é nada mais que um jogo._ "

" _O melhor caminho para você não é ser um jogador, mas sim ser um médico._ "

" _Eu não vou permitir que você recuse._ "

Frases que não param de vim na minha cabeça.

Frases que estão me atormentando bastante agora.

Frases vindas do meu pai na nossa conversa de poucos minutos.

Estava agora no meu quarto, sentado na cadeira que ficava na mesinha de estudos. Eu fitava o chão, como se por algum milagre ele fosse me dar as respostas para resolver o meu problema... o que obviamente não iria acontecer.

“ _Eu... Eu não... eu apenas... Apenas o admiro!_ ”

Do nada e sem explicação, a frase dita por Toramaru mais cedo veio a minha mente, e misteriosamente ao lembrar-me dela meu corpo começou há relaxar um pouco, até um sorriso se fez presente em meu rosto enquanto relembrava da caminhada que tive com ele algumas horas atrás.

E ao ficar passando a cena em mente, me veio a pergunta: o porquê daquele pequeno me admirar. Não tenho uma das melhores qualidades, sou bastante quieto, pode ser por causa do meu jeito de jogar... mas tem tantos jogadores mais talentosos que eu. Realmente estou curioso para saber o motivo de ele me admirar, mais um fato sobre ele que estou curioso em saber. Daqui a pouco não duvido que farei uma lista das coisas que quero saber sobre aquele garoto.

_ Amanha, teremos um dia cheio — pensei alto, iríamos treinar bastante para fazer a tal técnica que sempre funcionará 100%.

E com isso fui direto dormi, teria que estar bastante disposto para amanha.

**::~oo~oo~::**

**::~oo~oo~::**

_ Você está chutando Tiger Drive muito lento! É por isso que não consigo chutar em alta velocidade.

Era isso que eu falava, mas por dentro fica me perguntando se era realmente culpa do Toramaru por não estarmos conseguindo acertar a técnica. Mas esses pensamentos vinham rápidos e saiam da minha mente da mesma maneira, precisava me concentrar.

E com isso nosso treinamento para o "Tiger Storm" continuou, e em todas às vezes falhamos, algo estava faltando... tinha certeza que Toramaru não estava chutando do jeito certo, precisava chutar com mais velocidade. Ou será que era isso que estava me forçando a acreditar?! Não queria admitir que a falha era minha...?

Balancei a cabeça com esse pensamento. Foco Shuuya. Foco.

Mesmo que eu falasse pra ficar em foco com a técnica, minha mente era teimosa e acabava lembrando das palavras ditas pelo meu pai.

" _Eu não vou permitir que você recuse._ "

E mais uma vez, a bola acertou na trave.

_ Gouenji-san, aquele parece que foi o melhor que fizemos até agora, não foi?

_ É inútil se não vai para o gol.

E foi assim que o nosso treino para a técnica prosseguiu, com todas as tentativas falhando. Tentativa após tentativa...

De minuto em minuto...

Meus pensamentos iam cada vez se afastando do treinamento e ficavam vagando pelas conversas e discussões que tive com meu pai.

Me perguntava se o dia iria acabar sem a gente progredir nessa técnica.

O sol já estava se pondo, não sei quantas tentativas fizemos, mas mais uma vez a bola acertou na trave.

_Você não esta focado, Gouenji-san! Está estranho, não esta agindo como o Gouenji-san de sempre.

Olhei para o moreno. Foi a primeira vez que vi Toramaru elevando a voz para mim, a primeira vez que o vi me enfrentando. Confesso que isso me surpreendeu... E ao mesmo tempo me irritou um pouco, não estava agindo tão estranho assim. Era ele que estava chutando de forma errada. Acabei respondendo a ele de forma rude, se continuar assim teríamos uma discussão feia.

_ Alguma coisa aconteceu? — perguntou com um semblante bastante preocupado.

E isso me desarmou. O tom da voz dele, a expressão de completa preocupação, os olhos pedindo para que eu desabafasse... Virei o rosto rápido antes que acabasse cedendo a aqueles olhos.

_Não é nada.

Houve um silêncio um tanto incômodo agora, eu não ousava encará-lo e ele não arriscava falar nada. Confesso que preferia continuar a discussão a esse silencio tão perturbador.

_ Gouenji-san... Não confia em mim?

A voz meio chorosa que escutei dele me surpreendeu, voltei rapidamente a fitar o mais novo. Estava com uma expressão que não conseguia descrever, parecia desapontando, indignado. E para completar apertava com força seu short. Ele... estava querendo chorar?

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, sou péssimo para alegrar as pessoas, não sei lidar muito bem quando vejo uma pessoa chorando ou querendo chorar na minha frente.

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

_ Então por que não quer me contar? — seu semblante de preocupação só aumenta, e o meu de "não saber o que fazer" aumentava também. — Não venha dizendo que está tudo bem, você está muito estranho!

Não é que não confiasse, eu apenas não queria metê-lo em um assunto que era meu, não queria deixá-lo preocupado com meus problemas.

Meu silêncio o fez inquietasse de preocupação.

_ Eu não posso ajudar?

Fechei os olhos não me rendendo a preocupação dele.

_ Ninguém pode me ajudar agora, Toramaru — falei. E me arrependi. Sem perceber tinha dado a entender que estava sim com algum problema. Droga.

_ Gouenji-san... — preocupado. Só em simplesmente dizer o meu nome naquele tom, pedindo... Ele estava de fato me desarmando.

Contrai os lábios.

_ Neh... — comecei, e ele logo fez uma expressão atenta, deve até ter aguçado os ouvidos para ouvir tudo que eu iria falar. — O que você faz quando tem que aceitar algo que não quer... mas sabe que não tem outra escolha se não aceita?

Não sei se ele entendeu o que eu disse. Nem eu entendi muito bem o que queria transmitir.

Ele pareceu pensar. Tão determinado em responder, devia achar que se respondesse iria me ajudar em algo... Fofo. Ele é... realmente fofo.

_ Uma forma de aceitar, o que quer que seja, com mais facilidade?

Assenti.

Ele volta a pensar, mais determinado que antes.

Minutos se passavam e eu jurava que estava vendo fumaça saindo da cabeça dele.

_ Não sei — fala por fim completamente derrotado e ainda com fumaça saindo da cabeça, efeito de tanto pensar ou talvez frustração de não conseguir pensar em nada. — É difícil ajudar quando não se sabe o que tem que aceitar... Mas... tente pegar alguma lembrança boa.

_ "Lembrança boa"? — repito. O tom interrogativo se fez bastante presente em minha voz.

_ É. Hm, como posso explicar... — volta a pensar, dessa vez coça a cabeça — Guarde uma lembrança de que valeu a pena... mesmo que seja contra sua vontade... levar com você de que no final foi bom...

Ele se enrolava com as palavras e lutava bravamente para me explicar da melhor forma possível. Vendo minha expressão de desentendido, começou a suar frio por não está dando muito certo, estava com medo dele acabar começando a chorar por causa disso, ou algo assim.

_ Eu fazia isso quando queria ir a algum lugar, mas não podia porque minha mãe estava muito doente para me levar... ou quando queria um brinquedo e ela não podia comprar — ele cora com a última revelação — sempre tentava achar uma boa lembrança de que valeu a pena não ter ido ou não ter comprado.

Falava pausadamente e olhava pra mim verificando se o que dizia tinha algum sentindo.

_ Então... Já que é algo que você não pode recusar... Tente ter uma recordação boa... Não sei se está conseguindo entender...

Uma recordação boa...

Se fosse seguir o que ele disse e adaptasse para minha situação, teria que levar comigo uma lembrança boa de está aqui, no time, jogando futebol com todos. Mas...

_ _Arigatou_ , Toramaru. — sorri.

Isso iria ser meio vago, todas as minhas lembranças são boas...

_ Não precisa agradecer! — sorrindo abertamente e ainda com os olhos brilhando para mim. Essa felicidade sendo causada por apenas me ajudar. Me pergunto se ele sorriria dessa forma se soubesse o que tenho que aceitar.

Então... eu teria que ter uma lembrança maior. Teria que criar uma recordação nesses poucos dias para levar comigo.

Mas o que poderia ser... Teria que ser algo grande, uma recordação...

_ Gouenji-san...?!

A voz infantil despertou minha atenção, devo ter passado um tempo parado pensando.

Olhei determinado para o garoto a minha frente.

_ Vamos continua a praticar, Toramaru.

E novamente ele sorri para mim.

_ Hai!

E voltamos a praticar a técnica. E pela primeira vez mostramos um resultado positivo. Finalmente criamos sincronia.

Sincronizados. Podíamos conseguir.

Podíamos conseguir criar a grande técnica. Teria um grande efeito no jogo.

Uma grande recordação.

Conseguir completar a técnica e levar todos para a final... seria uma excelente recordação a levar comigo...

Estávamos correndo contra o tempo, não faltava muito para o dia da partida, teríamos que conseguir nesse curto período de tempo.

Essa seria minha lembrança.

Pelo menos foi o que pensei.

_ Pode ser que a gente não consiga terminar a tempo dessa partida, mas não tem problema, podemos usá-la nas partidas seguintes.

Até ele dizer essa frase.

As palavras que me pegaram de surpresa.

Não... Não teríamos outras partidas, Toramaru... Não iríamos jogar mais juntos.

Não iríamos mais nos ver.

Não ouviria mais aquela voz alegre do garoto a minha frente.

Contraí meus lábios, os apertei levemente um no outro e abaixei o olhar.

Acho que meu silêncio o preocupou, pois sentia sendo observado.

Comecei a finalmente mexer minhas pernas, caminhando na direção do garoto mais novo, ainda continuei com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Passos lentos e decididos. Ouvia o barulho engraçado toda vez que minha chuteira pisava no gramado.

Um pequeno desejo apareceu em mim, mas não tão pequeno ao ponto de conseguir contê-lo. Talvez isso fosse dá errado, mas tinha que arriscar.

Cada segundo ia me aproximando de Toramaru, e ele continuava parado, provavelmente me olhando interrogativo

Cada vez mais perto dele, mais perto e mais perto...

_ Go-Gouenji-san...?!

Ele finalmente questionou ao ver como a distância estava insignificante entre nós.

Suas bochechas foram seguradas pelas minhas mãos e em seguida puxadas em minha direção por elas. Provocando um toque.

Um toque leve, apenas um encostar de lábios. Senti um arrepio no momento do contato, e ouvi um gemido de surpresa vindo do mais novo. Com os olhos fechados não pude ver a expressão que fazia, mas suspeitava que estivesse corado e os olhos arregalados.

Ao Toramaru apertar meus braços tentando ganhar distancia, xinguei-me. Mentalmente me amaldiçoei pelo beijo repentino e por ter assustado o pequeno garoto com o ato. Provavelmente tentando se livrar das minhas mãos que seguravam seu rosto, Toramaru jogou a cabeça para trás, o que não foi uma boa ideia já que... a trave estava atrás e ele bateu a cabeça em cheio na barra de ferro. Ele urrou de dor, e acho que até sentir uma pontada na cabeça vendo a cena, deve ter doído bastante.

_ Itai, itai... — gemia, enquanto massageava o lugar da bela cabeçada, nos cantos dos olhos pequenas lágrimas se acumulavam enquanto fazia alguma espécie de careta (o que sinceramente, eu achei fofo) pela dor. Com as costas apoiadas na trave ele foi deslizando até sentar-se no gramado.

Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e o olhei preocupado — Está tudo bem, Toramaru?

_ Gouenji-san, por que fez aquilo?

Olhando pra mim ele solta a pergunta, sem nem responder a minha. Foquei os olhos para algum ponto do chão, não sabendo como explicar meu ato anterior tão repentino.

_ Toramaru — calmamente pronunciei seu nome, voltei a encará-lo — deixe-me continuar, por favor...

Ele me olhou surpreso, um leve tom vermelho aparecia nas bochechas. Acho que pela surpresa ele parou de massagear a cabeça e as mãos ficaram paradas no ar.

_ O... O qu-

_ Por favor — o interrompi, pedindo mais uma vez — Não posso explicar os detalhes, mas... deixe-me ter a minha "lembrança boa". Prometo que não avançarei demais.

Seus olhos agora tinham no momento um brilho estranho, estavam trêmulos, desejosos? Não sabia denominar o que era, e a boca levemente aberta... a boca pequena que parecia convidar-me a prová-la.

Eu olhava atentamente cada reação dele com o que eu tinha dito, quando prendeu a respiração, piscando os olhos surpreso. Agora ele abaixou as mãos deixando-as no colo, fechou a boca, e o rosto avermelhou como nunca. Fechou os olhos, se inclinou um pouco pra frente e levantou o rosto na minha direção.

Agora foi a minha vez de ficar surpreso.

Ele estava oferecendo os lábios. Dando a total permissão.

E como se meu corpo se mexesse no modo automático, minha mão esquerda segurou o braço direito dele, e a mão direita foi direto para sua bochecha fazendo um leve carinho. Ele aperta os olhos e o corpo estremece. Sorri internamente com isso.

Lentamente fui aproximando nossos rostos, até finalmente chegar a meu objetivo. A boca dele. Novamente com um simples contato de lábios, a única diferença é que dessa vez estava sendo correspondido. Ele me beijava de volta timidamente.

Querendo mais contato aproveitei que minhas mãos estavam nele, o puxando pra mim. Lábios mais colados do que nunca, respirações que se misturavam. Uma sensação boa.

Resolvi provar mais daquela pequena boca. Comecei a mover meus lábios, abrindo-os lentamente e chupando os dele. Tudo de forma Devagar para não assustar a criança que finalmente tinha parado de tremer. Toramaru nada fez, manteve os lábios parados enquanto explorava os lábios macios, só depois ele reuniu coragem para imitar, de forma bastante tímida, o que eu fazia. Ele parecia inseguro nos movimentos, com medo de fazer algo errado.

Separei nossos rostos minimamente para poder fitá-lo. Vi aqueles olhos grandes mirando-me desejosos, a boca úmida entreaberta por onde puxava o ar com dificuldade. Nem um sinal de arrependimento presente, poderia continuar sem medo. Notei como ele olhava dos meus olhos para minha boca, e toda vez que olhava a dele abria um pouco, tenho a leve suspeita que ele desejasse avançar, mas não reunia coragem suficiente para tal.

Juntei as bocas novamente sem cerimônia, e fui prontamente correspondido. Agora ao entreabrir a boca fiz minha língua participar do beijo, o que foi até bem recebida, embora o sentir estremecer de primeira e quase morder minha língua.

Fazia movimentos lentos com a língua. Eu estava perdido tanto quanto ele no quesito "beijo", mas conseguimos impor um ritmo bom. Sem perceber minha mão foi parar na nuca dele, e a outra nas suas costas, assim o abraçando-o e mantendo mais perto de mim, o que causou uma posição bem comprometedora, onde tinha um Toramaru sentado de pernas abertas, eu encaixado entre elas, e com ele quase subindo no meu colo. E juro, estava tentando o máximo possível manter a promessa sobre "não avançar demais".

Mas cumprir essa promessa começou a dificultar quando ele finalmente resolveu mover as mãos e me tocar. Sentir-me arrepiar. Dedos que desenharam a linha do meu tórax até as minhas costas, foi subindo a mão direita até agarrar o meu ombro esquerdo, e a mão esquerda já não sei onde foi parar, pois parei de raciocinar ao ouvi-lo soltar um gemido fraco quando chupei seu lábio inferior no momento que escorreguei as mãos para sua cintura e apertei.

"Não avançar demais" estava sendo realmente complicado para minha pessoa.

Só conseguir de fato me segurar quando ironicamente dei um pequeno deslize. Não resistir em avançar para o pescoço dele, dei um breve cheiro, uma mordida não muito forte e de quebra uma lambida, pude perceber o corpo dele travar. Repreendi-me mentalmente e estapeei meus desejos inapropriados.

Depositei um breve beijo no local.

_ Me desculpe — e voltei para a boca pequena.

E Ele pareceu se recuperar logo assim que nossas bocas entraram em contato. E iniciaram novamente os movimentos lentos, mãos passeando pelas costas, meus dedos adentrando em seu cabelo. Beijos que revezavam entre longos e simples selinhos.

Uma vez ou outro meu consciente vinha me avisar que estávamos ao ar livre, expostos para qualquer um apreciar a cena e de que já era de noite. E eu respondia "só mais 5 minutos". O que sinceramente, não sei quantos tempo ficamos nisso.

 

.

E essa foi a minha "boa lembrança". A lembrança que eu iria levar comigo.

Ir até o escritório do meu pai e dizer que me tornaria médico, que viajaria para o exterior estudar medicina, em troca fiz o pedido de participar da partida que estava por vim. Seria a última.

Não estava feliz em deixar o futebol, não mesmo, mas pelo menos essa "boa lembrança" me ajudava a suportar mais a situação. Por mais estranho que isso fosse.

" _Essa partida vai ser a minha última com ele..._ " um sorriso triste se fez presente ao relembrar esse fato " _Vamos fazer o possível para completar a técnica. E me perdoe_ , _Toramaru._ _Por não ter explicado nada, por ter te preocupado._ _Sentirei sua falta. Sentirei falta da voz de criança animada e sorriso infantil_."

E assim, fui seguindo meu caminho.

**Author's Note:**

> ÊEEEEE, que final podre *--* desculpa, mas sinceramente eu não sabia como terminar a fic 8'DD ahhhh mas diga ae se o beijo deles não ficou lecal u.u /SóQueNão levei um bocadinho de horas pra fazer a parte do beijo deles :'D
> 
> Felizes ou decepcionados? Me digam o que acharam OwO/ falem sem medo uwu~


End file.
